1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that produces a print label by performing desired printing on a print-receiving tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers which produce print labels by performing desired printing on a print-receiving tape. Such a printer stores a roll around which is wound the print-receiving tape into a roll shape in a roll storage part, and performs desired printing on the print-receiving tape by printing means while feeding out the print-receiving tape from the roll by feeding means. The print-receiving tape on which printing has been thus performed is then discharged to the outside of the housing and, in such a state, the roll side is cut by cutting means. In this manner, print labels are produced.
The printer (label producing apparatus) described in JP, A, 2011-73241 comprises a pair of guide members in the roll storage part. These guide members are provided so as to be capable of moving close to and away from each other by advancing and retreating in tandem in the width direction of the roll with respect to a reference position, and regulate the width-direction position of the print-receiving tape fed out from the roll while sandwiching the stored roll.
Nevertheless, according to the printer of the prior art, the print-receiving tape is repeatedly fed and stopped, thereby sometimes producing slack in the print-receiving tape near the feed-out position when the feeding is stopped due to the vibration of the apparatus itself, external impact, or the like. In such a case, slackened winding may occur in the roll, making the feeding of the print-receiving tape become unstable when feeding is resumed, triggering a printing disturbance.
In response, a configuration that provides a pressing roller which contacts the print-receiving tape fed out from the roll near the feed-out position is conceivable. However, if the roller width of the pressing roller is set relatively small so that the pressing roller is not contacted when the space between the guide members is narrowed, the pressing roller cannot adequately press the print-receiving tape, resulting in the possibility that the feeding of the tape will become unstable. On the other hand, while the feeding of the tape stabilizes when a large roller width is set, the space between the guide members cannot be set smaller than the roller width, thereby significantly restricting the adjustable range of the space between the guide members, making it no longer possible to support a roll with diverse tape widths.